As one of semiconductor imaging devices, a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) image sensor is known (patent reference 1). A pixel layout of the CMOS image sensor includes a pixel region, and a black reference region which is provided outside the pixel region and is used to specify a dark signal.
It is a common practice to provide a pixel dummy region between the pixel region and black reference region so as to prevent light leakage from the pixel region to the black reference region. Furthermore, a light shielding film such as an Al film is provided on the black reference region and pixel dummy region.
However, the conventional technique cannot sufficiently suppress light leakage to the black reference region, and it is hard to say that reduction of light leakage to the black reference region is attained.